Crutches constructed of either wood or metal and used throughout the world are commonly of a wishbone shape providing a pair of spaced vertically extending support members gradually converging to a single support leg which extends to the ground. The upper end of the pair of vertically extending support members is spaced by a horizontally extending underarm rest and carries a handgrip therebetween intermediate the underarm rest and support leg. To maximize the number of people to whom the crutch can be fitted, adjustment has been provided. However, the adjustment provided requires two separate adjustments, one to adjust the overall length of the crutch and the other to adjust by a separate adjustment, the position of the handgrip provided within the wishbone shape to permit the horizontal underarm rest to seat under the underarm of the person and permit the person's arm to comfortably hold the handgrip. While adjustment has been provided, this adjustment requires two separate adjustments and therefore is inconvenient. Further, because the adjustment of the overall length of the crutch requires extending the single support leg, the extension of the single support leg, while still achieving structural integrity in the crutch, is limited. As a result, up to three sizes of crutches are needed to fit all members of society comprising 36-42 inches, 42-50 inches, and 48-60 inches.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved adjustable crutch which overcomes the deficiences of the prior art. Further and other objects of the invention will be realized by those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof.